Des millénaires de solitude
by lamebrise83
Summary: Un vampire torturé qui a connu la fin de tous les temps, en vient à se questionner sur son existence passée, son rapport avec les hommes. Ainsi il se remémore son premier amour.
1. Chapitre 1

**Vampire.**

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter les siècles que j'ai vu défiler.

Dès à présent, je prends note uniquement des millénaires qui se sont écoulés.

J'ai connu tous les âges, j'ai contemplé l'âge d'or des Hommes, tout comme j'ai assisté à son extinction.

Cependant j'ai aussi pu constater du sommet de la plus haute tour de ma forteresse, à présent unique vestige des Hommes, que ni le ciel, ni l'océan ont changé.

Est-ce alors ma punition pour ce que je suis, un être damné, qui a rejeté son humanité, il y a trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler.

J'avoue l'ignorer.

Cependant les faits sont là et ils sont incontestables, ma nature vampirique m'a contraint ou devrais-je dire me contraint aujourd'hui encore à être spectateur de la fin.

Ironiquement ou fatalement, cela fait déjà trop longtemps que j'ai cette impression détestable d'avoir lu la dernière page du récit et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre après, hormis un temps figé à tout jamais.

Il fut un temps où je ressentais un mépris total pour le genre humain, ce-dernier me jugeait, m'emprisonnait, me tuait sans jamais s'arrêter, et ce quelque soit l'époque dans laquelle je vivais.

D'aucun pensait que ma vie n'était rien de plus que des balivernes visant à effrayer les plus naïfs, néanmoins j'existais, et dans le passé comme aujourd'hui mon but était le même.

M'épanouir ou du moins vivre vraiment, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Non pas que je fus incapable de me mêler au genre humain et me dissimuler au travers de la foule, mais plutôt que j'avais cette impression constante et récurrente d'être un lion parmi les agneaux, de ce fait, cette supériorité inégalée qu'est la mienne, faisait que mon sang brûlait d'un feu ardent, mes sens quant-à eux s'embrasaient et faisaient qu'en dernier cas, je me jetais sur des proies faciles.

Cependant comme tout vampire qui se respecte, je mettais à profit tout le savoir ainsi que toute l'expérience que j'eus accumulée auparavant.

Je me plaisais à me venger en premier lieu, de ceux qui avaient fauché mon corps immortel.

Pauvres diables naïfs!

Ils ignoraient que ma mort ne serait pas irrémédiables.

* * *

Puis à mon sens quelques siècles s'écoulèrent, de ce fait, le mythe que je représentais n'était même plus conté, n'ayant plus de cible à pourchasser, je décidai de changer de style de vie, en goûtant à la vie d'un misérable mortel.

Je me mêlai sans mal à de grandes réceptions, toutes aussi étouffantes, qu'artificielles, néanmoins je gardai en mémoire mon objectif, à savoir me trouver une compagne, qui saurait mériter ma noble personne.

Il semblerait que les cinquante premières décennies, après que je me fus donné cet objectif, furent infructueuses.

Je les possédai sans effort, elles m'étaient soumises, et moururent toutes comme des feuilles mortes lors de ma dégustation de leur sang, quand ce n'était pas le cas, elles supplièrent pour leur misérables existences.

Il allait de soi, que je n'en n'épargnai pas une seule.

Je perdais peu à peu espoir, la distinction entre nos deux espèces était donc si incompatible?

* * *

Au moment, où j'allais me résigner, je décidai une dernière stratégie, pour la première fois depuis un millénaire, les portes de ma forteresse allaient s'ouvrir, pour des êtres nués d'âmes.

Ainsi comme prévu, j'engageai du personnel et préparai les festivités.

Le soir même, une centaine de nobles provenant de diverses contrées, ayant été séduit par la rumeur de l'ouverture du château (comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler), fourmillaient dans ma demeure.

Comme à l'accoutumé, tous et toutes furent subjugués par ma beauté des plus attractives.

Du haut des doubles escaliers qui bordaient la réception, je me tenais fièrement.

Mes cheveux onyx, mes yeux polaires perçant, ainsi que mon léger sourire charmeur, en faisait succomber plus d'une.

Je savais parfaitement, comment je pourrai souiller l'honneur de ces femmes fausses, prônant leur pureté à qui veut bien l'entendre.

Un regard quelque peu insistant ainsi qu'une danse et le tour était joué, en somme cela perdait tout son intérêt.

Lassé de cela, je descendis et me dirigeai, sans prêter attention aux regards dévorant de mes convives, vers le balcon menant à mon jardin, où trônaient des plantes alliant parfaitement beauté juvénile ainsi que beauté torturée.

Je zieutai de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une proie potentielle, cependant il n'en était rien, cela déclencha une fureur en moi, mes instincts bestiaux resurgissaient, je me devais de les apaiser au plus vite, sous peine de créer une réception ensanglantée dans les cinq minutes qui allaient suivre.

Pour me calmer, je pris l'initiative de me mordre la lèvre, suite à cette action, une coulée ensanglantée vint serpenter jusqu'à mon cou.

-Mr. Le Comte? Vous saignez, laissez moi dont nettoyer ça.

Je me préparai à réfuter sa proposition, jusqu'au moment où nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

Sa beauté me sidérai, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus réellement le désir de posséder quelqu'un.

Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé m'envoûtaient, son regard onyx était si profond que j'eus peur de me noyer dedans, ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, sa silhouette était élancée. Mais ce qui me plût à outre mesure, fut son expression.

Pour la première fois, depuis ma longue existence, je rencontrai des yeux qui ne me contemplaient, non pas avec admiration ou désir, ces-derniers me regardaient d'égale à égale.

Son regard était unique, intense et si froid, si inaccessible que j'en rêvais!

Je me devais de la conquérir, c'était la bonne, j'en étais persuadé!

A l'inverse de toutes ces femmes sales, qui arboraient des robes d'un blanc immaculé, cette-dernière portait une robe rouge grenat qui lui sied à merveille!

Pour la première fois, je fus déstabilisé face à une créature mortelle, cependant ce fut plaisant.

-Ne vous embêtez donc pas pour cela, ce n'est rien. J'apprécie en revanche votre sollicitude. Souhaitez-vous, vous promenez avec moi, dans mes jardins privés?

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, cependant si vous insistez, je me devrais alors d'accepter. .

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'insister.

Sans plus cérémonie, je lui proposai mon bras, elle entrelaça alors le sien. Nous parcourûmes le jardin sans échanger la moindre parole, je l'amenai dans ma cour ombragée par du lierre. Nous nous assîmes.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom, votre beauté m'en a fait oublier les usages, veuillez m'en excuser.

-Éléonore Du Roy et vous, Comte? J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses sur vous, les rumeurs vous concernant sont légions.

Comme à l'accoutumé, j'inventai un prénom. Le millénaire que j'avais enduré me fit oublier, mon propre nom, je me souvenais cependant, de diverses appellations à mon égard, tels que: Monstre, vampire, créature de l'enfer, progéniture de Satan, démon.

-Appelez moi donc Vincent Millénaire. Quelles sont-elles?

-Elles mentionnent toutes le mystérieux propriétaire du château qui aurait, à ce que l'on dit, une beauté figé et ce depuis des décennies, certains vont même jusqu'à dire des millénaires. D'aucun parlent même, d'être surnaturel, comme un vampire. Séducteur, manipulateur, puis faucheur. Comme vous en conviendrez, des broutilles en somme.

-Ah, que vont donc chercher les commères de nos jours?

-Monsieur. Millénaire, puis-je prendre congé de vous?

-Permettez-moi de vous ramener.

Pendant le trajet, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais indécis, elle ne m'avait montré aucun signe avant-coureur d'une attirance. Ma frustration augmentait et faisait écho à mon désir.

Une fois rentré, je m'assis sur le sofa central de la salle de réception et regardai au loin les invités.

J'échafaudai un plan, pendant la musique. Je lui mordrai délicatement le cou et y injecterai mon propre sang, de ce fait, elle serait alors sous mon contrôle, jusqu'à sa mort.

Sans plus attendre, je claquai des doigts et un de ces misérables humains que j'eus embauché, accourra, je lui sommai d'informer, les musiciens de faire un slow.

Sans tarder, j'entendis les violons changer leur mélodie, tout l'orchestre entama la dîtes musique. Je me levai et traversai la salle, à la recherche d'Éléonore.

Sur le chemin, je reçus beaucoup de demande implicite que je réfutai.

Mon sang s'échauffait, j'étais comme un carnivore qui était sur la piste d'un autre carnivore, c'en était excitant!

Une fois trouvé, je fis une révérence courtoise, lui saisit la main et y déposa un chaste baiser, puis une fois que tous les regards furent braqués sur nous, je lui dis:

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

Son sourire semblait chaleureux cependant son regard était d'acier. Puis cette impression prit fin avec sa réponse.

-Avec plaisir, Mr. Millénaire.

Puis nous entamâmes notre danse, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous, cependant cela ne dérangea ni elle, ni moi.

Son contact était si froid.

La musique prit fin, vint le moment fatidique, celui du baiser. Je m'approchai dangereusement de son cou, avant que je puisse insérer mes crocs dans sa chair, mais avant que ce puisse être fait, elle me chuchota:

-Monsieur, le vampire Millénaire, vous savez que je ne vous laisserez pas faire cela.

-Comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher alors?

-Comme ceci.

Elle plaça ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa passionnément.

L'étonnement fut général.

Une femme de son rang, oser s'afficher en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire, était tout simplement inconvenant.

Je fis durer encore plus le plaisir, puis quand ce fut fait, je lui dis dans l'oreille:

-A ce petit jeu, sachez que vous perdrez toujours Éléonore.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

J'espère avoir des retours positifs/négatifs ou du moins une trace de votre passage.

En espérant vous revoir !


	2. Chapter 2

La salle se plongea dans un mutisme total, personne n'osait bouger, commenter ou tout simplement parler.

Pour beaucoup l'ambiance aurait été incommodante, cependant pour moi, je n'entrevis uniquement les prémices d'un défi, aux promesses exquises.

Les jours s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante, même pour un vampire.

Je me dois d'admettre, qu'il m'arrivait de voir Éléonore dans mes songes, cette femme m'avait bouleversé, je me devais de la conquérir lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

Un jour j'eus vent par le biais d'une lettre déposée sur le socle de ma demeure, que la cours de Versailles accueillait multiples nobles, ayant tous des rangs sociaux plus prestigieux les uns que les autres.

Je consultai la liste des invités, jusqu'à tomber sur ce que je désirai voir, à savoir que: La famille Du Roy était elle aussi conviée, il allait de soi qu'elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde une telle offre.

La réception se tiendrait très exactement le 18 Juin 1776 à 20h00, autrement dit demain soir.

Dès que j'eus cette information, j'informai précipitamment mes esclaves vampiriques (crées dans l'ombre de ma soirée), de me faire dépêcher une voiture, pour m'emmener à Versailles au plus vite.

Cependant comme tout Comte se respectant, je pris le soin d'élaborer une tenue qui allierait élégance et raffinement, mais aussi pratique et épurée.

Je sélectionnai donc un manteau en soie de couleur bleutée, sur lequel trônaient des ornements de couleur dorés, accompagné d'une culotte tissée avec les matériaux les plus nobles de la région, cette-dernière était d'un noir encre et épousait parfaitement les formes des mes jambes, quant-à mes talonnettes, celles-ci n'étaient en rien extravagantes.

Elles étaient, elles aussi noires encres et avaient comme beaucoup une unique sangle en or.

La tenue faisait quelque peu militaire, de ce fait, je pris l'initiative de rajouter ma cape rouge vermillon, sur lequel était apposé le sceau de ma demeure (ce-dernier était une rose entrelacée à une claymore), comme signe distinctif et preuve irréfutable de mon statut social.

Fin prêt, je me dirigeai vers la double porte en attendant que ma voiture arrive.

Une fois en vue, le cocher m'ouvra la porte, puis j'entamai mon voyage, qui à course de vampire m'aurait pris deux heures, au lieu de six.

Nous finîmes par arriver au château, comme de coutume, je constatais avec désagrément que tous n'étaient que superficialité, orgueil et luxure.

Je ne voyais que du bétail trop équerrant pour être mangé, cependant mon dégoût prit vite fin, quand je l'aperçus dans une robe rose qui mettait en valeur ses formes.

Je pris d'ailleurs note, de la discorde entre les couleurs chaudes qu'elle arborait ainsi que son caractère des plus froids.

Elle resplendissait, à cet instant, elle était comme une rose sublime mais coupante, ayant établi sa floraison au milieu des ronces.

-Vous êtes de toute beauté, Mlle. Du Roy.

-Ah, Monsieur Millénaire, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir, j'ignorais que vous étiez convié. Quel bon vent vous mène, vous qui avez réfuté toutes invitations de cet acabit depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir?

-A ce que je constate, mon absence n'aura en rien atténué votre langage pour le moins acerbe. Et bien, Éléonore, je vais être direct avec vous, je suis là pour poursuivre le petit jeu que nous avons entamé la dernière fois.

-J'apprécie votre franc-parlé, Vincent, cela promet d'être amusant. Vous savez quoi, je vous mets au défi. Si vous parvenez à me faire succomber, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vous aurez gagné pour cette manche.

-Votre assurance me plaît fort, cependant, prenez garde à ce que cela ne devienne pas de l'orgueil. Vous semblez connaître ma vraie nature mais vous paraissez tout faire pour l'oublier. Est-ce pour garder une certaine contenance, ou est-ce seulement de la naïveté?

A l'écoute de cette simple phrase, elle se raidit, mes mots eurent un réel impact. J'avais touché juste, une faille infime dans son armure de glace venait de s'entrouvrir.

A cet instant, elle était redevenue une simple proie, cela réveilla mes instincts, à tel point que je dus me faire violence, pour ne pas y succomber.

J'entaillai ma lèvre pour restreindre mon envie et reprendre définitivement contenance, une fois ceci fait, je pris congé d'elle et allai en direction des autres convives.

C'était une occasion en or pour augmenter ma garde d'esclaves vampiriques.

J'aperçus au loin, un homme gras, qui avait l'odeur caractéristique de la boisson et du sexe, en somme, l'éthopée même des hommes que je méprisais, autrement dit du gibier pour moi.

Comme à l'accoutumé, j'affichai un sourire charmeur, je me mêlai aux convives, discutaillai puis parvins de manière adroite, à éloigner ce porc du regard de la foule.

Je procédai comme à chaque transformation, tout d'abord, je trouvai un prétexte crédible, comme un accord commercial entre nos demeures, puis la seconde étape se mettait en place, je faisais preuve d'éloquence, ce qui contribuait à mon charisme.

Une fois charmé, la dernière étape s'installait, une seconde d'inattention et je plantai mes crocs acérés dans sa chair et prélevai la quasi-totalité de son sang, juste assez pour que son cœur ne lâche pas. Puis pour compenser le sang que j'eus sucé, j'injectai en contre-partie mon venin vampirique, ainsi, il finissait pour le restant de ses jours sous mon joug.

Je répétai la même opération sur deux femmes ainsi que trois hommes, le tout à intervalles de temps diverses et variées.

La soirée était certes productive, néanmoins il n'empêchait que je n'avais pas encore atteint mon but, faire d'Éléonore l'humaine qui sera mon pantin ainsi que mon épouse.

Cependant, je n'eus pas chômé longtemps et j'eus déjà échafaudé mon plan pour y remédier.

Il était très exactement vingt-deux heures, les danses affluaient, ces-dernières étaient saupoudrées d'élégance, de grâce et de finesse. Une en particulier se démarquait des autres, je me renseignai alors sur cette-dernière, on l'a nommait _Walzer_ une danse allemande qui commençait à se répandre à travers tout l'Occident.

 _Walzer_ ou valse, chez nous, était le moyen rêvé pour agrandir la brèche que j'eus entrouverte quelques heures auparavant.

Décidé, j'allai de nouveau à sa rencontre quand je la vis enlacée dans les bras d'un noble, ce-dernier avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts émeraudes, cela me tuait de l'admettre mais pour un misérable humain, il avait une certaine prestance.

Ils entamèrent leur danse puis, je vis une lueur provocatrice dans les yeux d'Éléonore, cette humaine, se jouait de moi?!

Elle me provoquait librement, l'espace d'une seconde, je fus figé tant mon étonnement était grand.

Touché dans ma fierté, je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu et de la battre sur son propre terrain.

* * *

Je serpentai dans la salle, jusqu'à trouver une femme d'une beauté ravageuse, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps, je me dirigeai vers cette dernière sans la moindre hésitation.

A mon passage tout le monde s'écartait, je pouvais lire dans leur yeux admiration et crainte, en somme des réactions normales, face aux grands de ce monde.

Je m'arrêtai devant mon objectif, fis une révérence et apposai mes lèvres sur la peau laiteuse de ma future proie.

Comme de coutume, mon numéro marcha à la perfection, à peine eus-je relevé les yeux que son visage fut cramoisie. Puis je passai à la seconde étape de mon savant mélange de séduction.

-Mlle. Puis-je vous demander votre nom, voyez-vous j'aimerai beaucoup vous inviter à danser en bonne et due forme.

-Oh euh, c'est un honneur, vous êtes le Comte Millénaire, n'est-ce pas? Je me nomme Elizabeth De la Cour et... j'accepterai volontiers de danser avec vous.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Permettez.

Je lui tendis ma main et l'emmenai sur la piste de danse, puis je profitai pour la dévorer du regard tout en restant assez discret pour rester tout bon gentleman.

L'effet fut évidemment celui escompté, elle baissa complètement sa garde, cela n'en était même plus drôle.

Nous entamâmes finalement notre danse, et je pus encore une fois constater qu'elle n'était qu'une frêle humaine, sa stupidité ainsi que sa beauté pure lui accordaient presque une certaine sympathie de ma part.

* * *

Ses cheveux noirs finement attachés en chignon travaillé, lui apportait un charme juvénile, ses yeux marrons noisettes, lui octroyaient un regard doux et profond. Sa robe vert pastel parsemée de lycoris lui donné un charme asiatique plaisant.

Dans un même temps, je regardai droit devant moi, où se situait Éléonore, j'attendais qu'elle me remarque, pour effectuer mon plan.

Une fois son attention captée, je vis ses traits se tendre. J'en profitai alors, pour faire un sourire aguicheur à Elizabeth, et approcher subtilement mes lèvres des siennes.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, comme complètement envoûtée par mon charme, elle scella ses lèvres aux miennes.

A cet instant, j'eus du mal à déterminer l'impact que cela eut sur Éléonore. Son visage était neutre, trop neutre pour être vrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Puis le temps reprit son cours, nous continuâmes notre valse, jusqu'à ce qu'un échange de partenaire soit annoncé par une voix solennel, au loin.

- _Lady and gentlemen_ , échangez vos cavaliers, cavalières.

Comme si le destin l'avait ordonné, je me retrouvai dès lors à faire tournoyer Éléonore, qui n'émettait aucun signe, aucune parole. Elle se contentait de danser telle une poupée de cire.

Étonné, je lui dis:

-Éléonore, pourrais-je avoir une entrevue avec vous?

-Si vous le désirez, Comte.

Aucun entrain ressortait de ses lèvres, elle était non pas froide, mais glaciale. A tel point que même un vampire de mon acabit fut déstabilisé, cependant je n'en laissai rien paraître.

Vint finalement le tour de permuter nos partenaires, j'eus de nouveau Elizabeth De la Cour dans mes bras, je pus voir le sang lui monter aux joues, son regard se voulait être transperçant, cependant n'ayant qu'Éléonore en tête, je mis fin au jeu de séduction que j'eus entamé.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois, que j'entrepris d'arrêter mon jeu de séduction, en tant que vampire Millénaire, j'avais un contrôle total de ma personne, je ne laissais au grand jamais ma faim interférer dans ce même jeu.

Dans un même temps, je regardai le partenaire d'Éléonore, il dégageait une certaine aura qui n'était pas à mon goût, plus je l'analysais et plus je me disais, qu'il avait quelque chose de différent, cela m'agaçait plus que de raison

Il fallait que je récupère des informations à son sujet rapidement. Mais aussi que je lui fasse comprendre, qu'il jouait sa vie à s'approcher trop près, de ma future épouse.

De ce fait, j'entrepris de m'approcher d'une femme semblant aussi distinguée que manipulable, ainsi j'éclaircis l'identité de mon rival.

Le Comte William Fernandez, un étranger provenant du nouveau Monde.

A cet instant, une pensée me traversa l'esprit:

-Ma foi, voilà qui devient intéressant! Je n'ai pas encore pu ajouter à mes rangs, de subalternes provenant du nouveau Monde. Ce gredin ne perd rien pour attendre, j'userai de patience et le ferai se prosterner devant moi.

Un sourire satisfait orna mes lèvres, j'étais comment dire.. fier, de cette perspective alléchante, néanmoins, je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps sur ces futilités et entrepris de rejoindre Éléonore, pour notre entrevue.

* * *

Ma belle m'attendait auprès de pilier entrelacés par des roses, des rayons lunaires la surplombaient, l'atmosphère était des plus romantiques, je m'apprêtai alors à entamer le dialogue, mais surtout à la faire chavirer, cependant je fus coupé dans mon élan.

-Que désirez-vous, Comte Millénaire pour me convier à une heure si tardive, dans un endroit reculé du palais. Si je voulais extrapoler, je pourrai affirmer que vos intentions ne sont guère celles d'un gentilhomme.

-Voyons, Éléonore, votre perspicacité s'avère trop dangereuse pour votre propre bien. Vous devriez songer à prendre exemple sur ces imbéciles superficielles. Vous avez titillé mon intérêt qui est depuis trop longtemps enseveli par la facilité. Voyez-vous, très chère, vous vous révélez, être une proie de choix. Rares sont celles qui ont consciences de s'être empêtrées dans les fils de ma toile, ces-dernières, ne le réalisent qu'au moment d'être fauché. Vous, vous êtes différente, vous êtes une proie qui agit comme un chasseur. Vous semblez vouloir me faire penser que vous avez une longueur d'avance sur moi et qu'ainsi vous êtes comme protégée. Que nenni, je vous désire et je vous obtiendrai.

J'utilisai mon pas éclair et me ruai sur sa nuque, mes crocs étaient sortis, prêt à transpercer cette peau laiteuse qui depuis peu, venait s'immiscer dans mes songes.

Comme prévu, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir mon déplacement que je fus derrière elle, je l'enserrai fortement contre moi, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse effectuer aucun mouvement.

Cependant sans que je puisse comprendre, une vive douleur s'empara de moi, était-ce un rejet?

Impossible, une simple humaine ne pouvait être munie d'un sceau sanglant, bouclier naturel des vampires.

Je me dégageai rapidement et reculai d'environ deux mètres.

-Éléonore, ne seriez-vous pas devenue un être vampirique? Cela expliquerait le comment du pourquoi, vous avez pu débusquer aussi aisément ma véritable nature, néanmoins il est curieux qu'après que je sois entré en contact direct avec vous, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

-Moi qui vous pensais réservé, il s'avère finalement que vous êtes bavard. Mais là n'est pas la question. Des questions, vous en avez d'ailleurs plusieurs, je pourrais y répondre une par une, cependant, je pense qu'il sera plus simple et rapide d'expliquer du début.

* * *

"Je me nomme Éléonore Du Roy, mon vrai nom est Éléonore Duroy, nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'exorciste. Depuis les temps anciens, nous nous entraînons à traquer, piéger et tuer nos ennemis. Les êtres damnés, vulgairement appelés _Vampires._ Nous avons poursuivi notre travail, durant bien des décennies, par chance je suis née à l'apogée de notre gloire. Le Roi lui-même reconnut nos talents et nous fit gravir les échelons sociaux, jusqu'à obtenir un titre de Noblesse. Ainsi, notre nom de famille devint ce qu'il est à l'heure actuelle. J'étais jeune, mais à à peine seize, j'étais un pilier de notre famille, c'est pourquoi je fus envoyée dans le nouveau Monde. Passée l'émerveillement d'explorer une terre inconnue, je me retrouvai en terrain ennemi, comme aujourd'hui, j'infiltrai un bal et appliquai à la lettre les instructions m'ayant été transmises. Traquer, piéger et tuer. L'orgueil causait leur perte, se pensant supérieur, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'être sur leur gardes lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. J'accomplis ma liste avec aisance jusqu'à pouvoir rayer le dernier nom de celle-ci, à savoir Comte William Fernandez. Il ne commettait jamais aucune erreur, de ce fait, je n'eus jamais aucune ouverture, jusqu'au jour où ce fut moi qui perdis patience. J'allai dans sa demeure la nuit tombée, prétextant une entrevue à titre lucratif pour ma famille, je lui exposai alors que nous désirions assurer sa sûreté, en devenant ses gardes du corps personnels pour prévenir de toute attaque contre des vampires. Lui comme moi savions respectivement, ce que l'autre avait derrière la tête, néanmoins je continuai ma démarche, en lui exposant les diverses familles aisées que nous avions pu secourir en lui citant nombre de vampire présent sur ma liste et que j'eus éradiquée. Comme je m'y attendais, il resta neutre durant l'énonciation des victimes, il était décidément d'un niveau supérieur aux autres de son espèce. A tel point que je commençai à entrevoir son annihilation comme un réel défi.

-Soit, et bien, après un tableau de chasse aussi impressionnant, je ne peux qu'acquiescer à votre demande. Il semble que vos performances ne soient plus à prouver, Mlle. Du Roy, c'est pourquoi, sans plus de cérémonie, j'accède à votre requête. Vous êtes dès lors mon garde du corps personnel. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener jusqu'à votre chambre, cette-dernière se trouve en face de la mienne, pour que vous puissiez intervenir dans les plus brefs délais en cas d'attaque. Sur ce, j'espère que vos appartements seront à vos goûts, et je souhaite que vous vous affranchissiez rapidement des règles de ma demeure.

-Assurément, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Ainsi quatre-vingt-quatorze semaines s'écoulèrent, durant deux hivers, je n'eus aucune ouverture profitable, il était la figure même du Noble, rien d'anormal ne se dégageait de lui à première vue, à tel point qu'il me fallait souvent consulter le dernier nom de ma liste pour ne pas perdre de vue, mon objectif réel dans cette demeure.

Je ne savais que faire, à la vitesse où allait les choses mon travail pourrait être mis en échec, je commençai à entrevoir ma défaite, il me fallait de l'aide extérieur pour le renverser.

Cependant, pendant mes réflexions, une brèche se mit en place, un valet vint toquer à ma porte. Ce-dernier me fit part que ma présence était requise par le Comte lui-même.

J'aurais du me réjouir face à cette occasion en or qui se présentait à moi, cependant ce fut à la place, un frisson qui me parcourut toute l'échine.

Néanmoins, je ne laissai rien transparaître et fis en sorte de recouvrir mon inflexibilité.

Ce n'était nullement le moment de vaciller, il me fallait faucher rapidement cet être impur, qui chaque jour réussissait à pénétrer un peu plus mes défenses.

L'heure n'était pas aux regrets mais aux changements.

Ainsi, ce fut avec autant d'assurance que de folie que j'entrai dans la salle de conférence.

Celle-ci était plus spacieuse et rayonnante que je ne l'aurais soupçonné. De somptueux meubles ornaient toute la pièce, ces-derniers étaient composés de bois raffinés, provenant des contrées voisines.

Le décors lui-même respirait le luxe bien qu'il soit étonnement épuré.

L'ensemble était à première vue impersonnel, cependant, d'une certaine manière, il était en harmonie avec l'image que renvoyait volontairement le Comte Fernandez.

D'ailleurs, ce-dernier trônait élégamment sur un sofa richement travaillé.

Il dégageait une aura de confiance, qui aurait pu sembler chaleureuse, néanmoins à son contact, je sentis mes poils se hérisser.

La double porte de chêne que j'eus franchie précédemment se referma dans un claquement puissant et sonore.

Pour la première fois dans ma carrière, je me sentis piégée pour de bon, à présent il ne me restait plus que mes compétences.

-Éléonore, ne soyez donc pas si tendue, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, vous devriez songer à vous décontracter un peu plus. Prenez donc place, j'ai à vous parler.

-Vous avez toute mon attention.

-Bien. Dans un premier temps, je souhaite connaître votre avis sur la question. Pensez-vous, qu'une espèce dite supérieure à une autre, devrait assurer sa suprématie en asservissant la seconde?

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien saisir votre question, ou du moins votre « vraie » question. Qu'entendez-vous donc par là?

-Mlle. Du Roy, ne croyez vous donc pas, qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade grotesque que nous tentons vainement d'étouffer? Vous comme moi, savons respectivement quelles sont nos attentes de l'un envers l'autre. Comme vous vous doutez, j'ai eu vent des récents massacres engendrés par les exorcistes. Je connais très bien votre réseau d'information, j'ai eu le temps nécessaires pour certifier, qu'il est sans faille et ce, depuis moult décennies. Néanmoins là n'est pas la question, vous avez été engagé pour me faucher. Je me dois de reconnaître que l'expérience était pour le moins divertissante. De ce fait, j'ai même trouver un certain intérêt à vous garder en vie, ainsi mon objectif initial qui était de vous tuer au plus vite, fut irrémédiablement modifier. Dès lors, je n'ai qu'un désir, vous asservir, vous savoir sous mon joug. En somme assurer ma suprématie, auprès de la race faible. Votre rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'entends les pulsations de votre cœur s'intensifier, vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'est ce sentiment? C'est normal après tant d'années de contrôle, beaucoup d'individu de votre race, finissent par l'oublier. Il s'agit de l'instinct, le vôtre est actuellement dicté par la peur, elle vous hurle de vous enfuir. En tout bon gentleman, je vais vous laisser le choix sans interférer pour le moment. Soit, vous utilisez ce précieux temps pour fuir, soit vous l'usez pour m'attaquer.

Vous avez une minute Éléonore.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes muscles se crispèrent, c'était comme si ils refusaient d'écouter les signaux émis par mon cerveau.

Ce ne fut que quand je le vis avancer, d'un pas assuré vers moi, avec ses canines toutes plus affûtées les unes que les autres, que je pries réellement consciences de ma mort imminente.

Cette information me heurta, il m'était interdit de céder à la peur. J'étais avant tout autre chose une exorciste, mon ennemi se tenait face à moi, ce n'était nullement le moment de rêvasser ou de songer à rebrousser à chemin.

J'avais enfin une occasion en or, servit sur une plateau d'argent, il était tout bonnement impensable que je ne combatte pas.

C'est avec cette détermination, que j'attisai à nouveau les braises de mon courage. Reboostée, j'empoignai ma dague imbibée dans de l'or blanc, symbole de mon rang ainsi que de mes fonctions en tant qu'exorciste.

Cette dernière se situait, au niveau de la ceinture de mon uniforme, dans la sangle prévue pour cet effet. Sur le manche était apposé le sceau des exorcistes, celui-ci était symbolisé par un chêne scindé en deux parties distinctes, celle de gauche était associée à la ténacité, la droiture, la puissance mais surtout à la vie.

Quand à son alter ego, il figurait, la fébrilité de la vie et la faiblesse octroyait par le temps, ainsi cette partie renvoyait à l'humilité que se devait d'avoir un exorciste.

Le premier commandement de tout exorciste, était de parvenir à maintenir cet équilibre fragile sommeillant en nous.

De ce fait, pour rien au monde, j'étais prête à encourir le risque de ternir cet insigne qui représentait ma fierté.

* * *

-Comte Fernandez, j'apprécie votre offre, cependant comme l'avez si judicieusement fait remarquer, il est temps de cesser cette mascarade. Comte, je vais vous affronter avec tout ce dont je dispose. Je vais vous tuer.

-Intéressant! Dans ce cas, je ne me retiendrai pas non plus!

Ainsi nous entamâmes notre combat, nous échangeâmes maintes et maintes coups, néanmoins à chaque petite entaille que je lui faisais, une impression des plus oppressantes se manifestait.

J'avais la certitude que c'était vain, comme si je tentais de fendre de l'air ou encore d'emprisonner éternellement de l'eau de le creux de mes mains.

-Éléonore, vos coups perdent peu à peu leur assurance, si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous me vaincrez. Où est donc passée la hargne qui habitait, il y a encore peu, vos yeux?

Il me semblait vous avoir entendu, vous êtres engagée à me faucher. Faîtes moi donc ressentir à nouveaux ce doux frisson.

-Fermez-là!

Je savais qu'il cherchait à me déstabiliser, de sorte à ce que je sois plus vulnérable, pourtant je ne pouvais faire autre chose que céder à ses provocations, car plus qu'une simple provocation, il s'agissait de la vérité.

C'est alors que je m'élançai dans ce qui devait clore notre combat. Je me mis en position et récitai l'incantation la plus meurtrière que seuls les hauts gradés avaient à le droit d'exécuter.

 _-Ô vent de l'Ouest, Ô vent de l'Est, Ô vent du Sud, Ô vent du Nord, convergez en un seul et unique point. Devenez la rose des sables, arme de destruction massive. Je vous invoque pour semer le chaos et apporter le Néant à cet être impie._

Une fois l'incantation prononcée, un pentagramme représentant la rose des sables, apparu au niveau des pieds et de la tête du Comte Fernandez, pour être honnête, c'était la première fois que je voyais les effets de ce sort.

Le Comte était alors comme enchaîné à une étreinte invisible, puis les quatre vents invoqués, vinrent dans leur direction respective.

Ces-derniers convergèrent en un unique point, à savoir le cœur du vampire, c'est alors qu'un râle abominable se fit entendre.

Puis quand ce-dernier prit fin, et que je fus persuadée d'avoir mené à bien ma mission, je sentis une douleur atroce au niveau de ma jugulaire.

Il me pompait le sang, avec violence et frénésie, de sorte qu'il ne m'en reste juste assez pour que je puisse conserver ma place auprès des vivants.

Je luttai difficilement pour rester consciente, mon incompréhension était des plus totale, ce qui venait de se produire était impossible!

-Éléonore, je lis en vous une profonde incertitude. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi votre sort meurtrier ne m'a pas tué, et bien laissez-moi donc le plaisir de vous l'expliquer. Voyez-vous, très chère, comme vous le savez déjà un vampire n'est pas immortel. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que deux moyens pour pouvoir espérer l'éradiquer, séparer rapidement la tête de son corps, pour éviter une régénération ou sinon détruire le cœur. Votre choix s'est porté sur ce dernier, cependant, j'ai là encore le regret de vous informer que le nombre de cœur qu'à un vampire est proportionnel à sa durée de vie dîtes «humaine». Autrement dit, un vampire ayant vécut trois cent ans, aura trois cœurs. Quel âge me donnez-vous Éléonore?

Quand il finit de poser sa question, je pus voir un rictus si sadique, ainsi qu'une lueur de folie telle dans ses yeux, que je crus faire face à une bête sauvage avide de sang.

-Éléonore, vous avez fait le mauvais choix j'ai plus de cœurs que vous n'avez de doigts. Merci pour ce divertissement, cela faisait fort longtemps que je n'avais plus ressentis cette adrénaline. Mais plus sérieusement, je n'aurais pas soupçonné que c'est à ce moment, où vous êtes à terre, attendant votre mort prochaine, que vous seriez si séduisante.

Je me refuse à souiller une telle beauté sauvage, vous serez bel et bien mon esclave vampirique, néanmoins je ne vous ôterai pas votre conscience.

Sa perfidie, allait au-delà de tout ce à quoi je m'étais préparée. Il comptait tuer l'humaine que j'étais, bafouer l'exorciste que je fus en me faisant devenir un être damné et comble de tout cela, il désirait que je conserve ma conscience.

-Vous êtes un monstre, hurlais-je avec mépris, Allez au Diable!

-Rassurez-vous, je le rencontrerai quand j'irai dans ma dernière demeure, mais vous aussi et ce à partir de cet instant.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de riposter de quoi que ce soit, je sentis à nouveau une vive douleur dans ma jugulaire.

-Qu'a-avez vous fa-fait?! Argh argh

-Je vous ai apposé mon sceau sanglant et ai injecté un peu de mon sang dans votre artère. Cela fait mal? Je présume, en même temps votre existence humaine touche à sa fin. Bientôt toucher votre propre arme sera pour vous, comme ingérer le plus virulent des venins. Vous êtes mienne Éléonore.

Pendant que j'agonisai lentement, je le voyais me sourire, ce sourire que je souhaitais tant détruire à tout jamais.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans ce qui fut ma chambre durant deux longues années, j'espérai secrètement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, néanmoins, quand je pus entendre de manière distincte le nombre de battements d'ailes du papillon qui s'était brûlé les ailes car trop attiré par la lumière, je sus que mes sens furent trop affûtes pour une exorciste, aussi puissante soit-elle.

C'est alors que la dernière phrase qu'il me dit, me revint à l'esprit. «Vous êtes mienne Éléonore».

Sans que je puisse plus longtemps m'attarder, à me questionner ou même prendre conscience de ma condition, je fus interrompue par un valet qui vint toquer à la double porte en bois de chêne de ma chambre.

-Mon maître m'a envoyer vous quérir, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il a une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

-Je n'ai que faire de ses ordres! Il croit m'avoir tout dérobé! Et bien il se trompe, personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever ma fierté d'exorciste, je préfère me tuer que de rester une minute de plus dans ce corps damné!

-Je vous déconseille d'essayer.

Avant même que je puisse saisir une arme, une douleur si intense s'empara de moi et me mit à terre, je crachai une gerbe sang dans ma chute, sans que je puisse comprendre, le valet prit la parole et m'expliqua, que c'est qui arrivait quand on défiait le maître.

Le sceau sanglant n'était pas seulement un bouclier vampirique les protégeant d'attaques de leur congénères, il était aussi une malédiction ayant pour but d'asservir leur esclave vampirique.

Aller à l'encontre des ordres maître entraînait une douleur semblable à un électrochoc de 110 volts dans le corps.

Tenter de se suicider équivalait à une charge de 200 volts, soit assez pour entraîner la mort auprès des individus ayant un cœur fragile.

Attaquer le maître signifiait une punition infligeait par ce-dernier.

-Mlle. Du Roy, vous voyez, je vous avais mis en garde contre les risques que vous encourriez. Quoi qu'il en soit, levez-vous et ne faîtes pas plus tarder le maître. Quand à moi, je nettoie cela.

* * *

J'allai dans la salle d'eau et me préparai malgré moi, pour le voir et entendre sa mission.

Une fois lavée et habillée, je me dirigeai dans la salle de conférence.

-Ah Éléonore, je ne t'attendais plus! J'ai bien réfléchi, tu fais dès lors partie des nôtres, de ce fait, je souhaiterais que nous soyons plus familier, appelle moi donc par mon prénom et tutoies moi. Cela sera plus simple entre nous.

-Comte, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas convoqué pour que j'entende votre galimatias, et que vous avez de ce fait une autre raison en tête.

-Toujours aussi insolente, à ce que je constate. Ma foi, disons que pour cette fois ça ira, sinon comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, j'ai effectivement une autre mission à te donner. Elle est d'une importance capitale.

-Je vous écoute.

-Toi, ainsi que dix autres esclaves vampiriques, allez vous introduire dans une prestigieuse demeure de la capitale et commettre un bain de sang, personne ne doit être épargner.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Mon esprit, m'accusait de tous les maux présents sur Terre, je me détestais d'obéir ainsi, cependant mon corps lui, n'avait pas oublié la souffrance précédemment enduré. Il me dictait d'exécuter ses ordres sans demander mon reste.

-Comte, puis-je savoir, quel est le nom de cette prestigieuse demeure?

-Assurément, il s'agit de la demeure des Du Roy, exorcistes protecteurs de la cour et de ses Nobles.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir et merci à vous de continuer de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir.

Sachez tout d'abord que je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, je ne le trouve vraiment pas transcendant, néanmoins, il apporte tout de même certains éléments importants et met fin à l'analepse (ou flash-back pour les adeptes d'anglicisme).

Bref quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous continuerez de me lire et d'apprécier cette histoire aussi humble soit-elle.

Bon, je m'égare, sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires qui font toujours plaisir mais aussi qui aide à s'améliorer. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

Mon corps se figea de manière instantanée, à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Je ne pus rien répliquer, seule une larme solitaire s'échappa de mon œil droit. Suite à cela, je fis une révérence qui se valait être respectueuse, puis partis sans demander mon reste.

Dès l'aube, je me trouvai à l'orée de la Capitale, je profitai de la dernière fois, où je pourrai contempler l'astre solaire, s'élever fièrement dans le ciel et recouvrir la ville de ses rayons dorés.

Cette même ville, où je fusse née, cette même ville qui fut témoin de mon ascension, cette même ville, qui à mes yeux, représentait une seconde mère.

Il était clair, que je ne pouvais définitivement pas me résoudre à commettre cette _mission_ , cela relevait plus encore que de la trahison, il s'agissait du pire des péché, celui à ne jamais transgresser, quelque qu'en soit la cause.

Néanmoins, ma renaissance, faisait que tout ceci ne me concernait plus, mon existence à elle seule suffisait amplement pour être qualifiée d'ennemie du Divin.

Perdue dans mes songes, ma garde rapprochée me somma de ne pas m'éparpiller plus longtemps avec ces futilités et de les rejoindre, de sorte à exécuter notre mission.

Résignée, je ne dis rien et fit mes adieux silencieux à cette beauté que j'eus contemplée maints et maints fois autrefois.

* * *

Nous déplaçâmes avec aisance et rapidité au travers des ruelles, puis nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers l'endroit fatidique, celui qui fut autrefois, ma maison. Cet endroit, qui après notre passage, ne serait plus qu'un ramassis de cendre et de désolation.

L'infiltration fut un succès, les sentinelles placées en extérieure, furent broyées par les canines affûtées de ces aberrations. Puis les exorcistes réveillés par les râles de leurs compatriotes se présentèrent devant nous.

Naturellement, je reconnus des visages familiers, ce qui rendait alors la _tâche,_ plus pénible encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Tout était comme auparavant, un large corridor richement décoré par des peintures représentant les exorcistes d'antan, un carrelage en damier en parfaite harmonie avec les longs rideaux couleur incarnadine, signant tous deux une élégance sans faille, qui se mêlait parfaitement à la rangée de lustres en or blanc.

Mais ce qui m'eut surtout manqué, était de tout évidence, notre armoiries trônant fièrement au cœur de la grande salle.

Ce blason qui représentait notre orgueil en tant qu'exorciste.

Tout ceci créa une profonde mélancolie en moi, ce qui accentua plus encore mon mal-être, face à cet ordre que je ne pouvais refuser.

Ainsi, mon seul désir était d'être fauchée, le plus rapidement possible durant la lutte.

J'aspirai à mettre fin aux tourments qui me rongeaient, de ce fait, je restai en retrait, arme rangée dans ma cape opaque.

Mon visage quant-à lui était encapuchonné, et ce pour trois raisons:

-La première fut évidente, pour éviter l'exposition au rayon du Soleil durant notre trajet, certes ils n'étaient pas destructeurs mais assez douloureux.

-La seconde, pour qu'il n'y est aucune hésitation dans la lame des mes anciens compatriotes, lorsqu'ils viendraient me faucher.

-La dernière, car je refusai d'être encore une fois affubler par le mépris et la pitié, résultat de mon déshonneur.

Je maudissais mon corps ainsi que les réflexes, que j'eus forgée auparavant, de me faire esquiver, ou encore parer, les lames en or blanc, arborant fièrement le sceau des exorcistes. A croire que mon corps, en dépit de mon esprit, aspirer à vivre, c'en était risible et frustrant.

Puis, au loin, j'aperçus en arrière-garde, le plus puissant des exorcistes, celui qui eut abattu autrefois, à lui seul, trois cent esclaves vampiriques sous le joug d'une Impératrice sanguinaire, jadis renommée, pour sa beauté qui n'avait d'égale que sa cruauté. *****

Ce-dernier se dirigea vers nous, et récita une incantation de très haut niveau:

 _Ô toi, feu sacré qui embrase, Ciel, Mers et Terres, j'en appelle à ta flamme vengeresse, viens et calcine tout sur ton passage, fais en sorte que la dernière demeure des impies soit recouvertes par les braises purifiantes de la Vengeance._

Suite à cela, une boule de feu, ressemblant en tout point à une météorite se déplaça dangereusement vers nous. Il était clair que la mort m'ouvrait ses bras, cette comète brûlerait tous les alentours, personne ne serait épargné, c'était une certitude.

C'était un concentré d'énergie ayant pour unique but, d'annihiler la vie.

Puis quelques secondes avant l'impact, je fus enfermée dans un dôme où lumière et ténèbres ne faisait qu'un, je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais à mon réveil, la salle où nous nous battions précédemment était vide, le silence était maître des lieux, tout ceux se livrant bataille tout-à-l'heure, furent éradiqués de la surface du globe, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

Vampires et Exorcistes, n'étaient plus que cendre. Cet enfoiré était donc prêt à aller aussi loin, pour s'assurer la victoire, quitte à détruire une partie du bâtiment mais aussi à éliminer ses propres sous-fifre.

A présent ce qui était pour une moi, une aberration, se présentait telle une évidence, j'allais tuer de mes propres mains, celui qui fut mon dirigeant ainsi que sa garde rapprochée, eux que je respectais autrefois pour leur sens du devoir ainsi que du sacrifice.

Ma haine ressortait, profonde, ravageuse et sans appel, j'ôtai la vie avec une facilité, qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnue. J'esquivai avec aisance, les nombreuses lames de mes frères-d'armes d'autrefois. Puis, quand vint finalement l'heure du face à face, avec mon ancien maître, un mélange de peur et d'excitation s'immisça dans mes entrailles.

Je me mis en position et eus les yeux qui prirent une couleur cramoisie, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, puis un sentiment déplaisant se fit sentir.

J'avais soif, si soif! J'étais en faite complètement assoiffée! Ma gorge desséchée, m'ordonnait de remédier à cela dans les plus bref délais.

Mes instincts nouvellement acquis étaient en train de me noyer, je sentais mes dents s'aiguiser, mon odorat était de plus en plus fin et mon acuité visuelle s'améliorait considérablement. C'était donc cela, d'être un être damné?

-"Alors, ainsi donc mon meilleur élément est devenu une créature de la nuit. Sache que je n'aurais aucun remord à te tuer. Toi et ta nouvelle famille, avait causé des dégâts irrémédiables, même si tu es ma fille, je vais prendre ta vie en te faisait payer au centuple ce que tu as causé au quartier général principal."

-"Père! Sachez que dès l'instant où je suis née, dans ce corps damné, mon seul désir a été de mourir, seulement, vous voir sacrifier, vos propres subordonnés pour assurer votre survie, m'a fait perdre toute , je ne sais plus ce que je suis, je ne sais même plus dans quel camps je devrais être, mais une chose est sûre. Votre acte, a réveillé quelque chose en moi, qui aurait dû resté enfoui à tout jamais.Père, mon corps réclame votre sang, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi donc vous tuer."

Ma raison s'envolait un peu plus, à chaque mot que je prononçais, jusqu'à se laisser submerger par la bête.

S'ensuivit, un combat acharné, où notre volonté et notre désir de vaincre ainsi que d'offrir le trépas à l'autre s'affrontaient.

Après, plusieurs coups échangés, mon père commença à fatiguer. Contre un adversaire de cet acabit, seul un combat d'usure aurait pu le faire flancher, qui plus est, j'avais de mon côté une régénération rapide, chose propre aux vampires.

Finalement, celui qui fut le Chef des Exorcistes, ainsi que mon propre père tomba à terre, à ce moment là, mes crocs se plantèrent dans sa jugulaires et absorbèrent jusqu'à la moindre goutte de sang.

* * *

A mon réveil, il y avait un feu destructeur qui entourait la bâtisse et empêchait donc tout accès à de curieux visiteurs, cependant cette barrière semblait invisible aux yeux des mortels, ce qui expliquait en parti pourquoi aucun citadin ne semblait interférer avec tout cela.

Néanmoins, je ne perdais pas de vue que ce qui fut mon foyer était en parti détruit, et que sur le sol aux allures de plateau d'échec, le Roi avait succombé, quand à sa garde rapprochée, ils furent aussi brisés et jonchaient à terre, à l'état de cadavre.

Puis mon regard dériva sur ma droite pour tomber, nez-à-nez avec ce que je redoutai le plus, le cadavre de mon géniteur, Alexandre Du Roy troisième du nom.

Il était semblable à celui d'une fleur ayant flétri avec les années.

Et sans que je comprenne vraiment, une voix des plus désagréables qui était malheureusement devenue quotidienne, déclara avec nonchalance:"Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit échec et mat ! Félicitation, Éléonore ! J'ai bien fait de t'envoyer là-bas pour tester ta loyauté, de plus, tu m'as enlevé, une belle épine du pied, je n'avais pas de plan pour mettre à terre, un tel adversaire."

Puis une fois que le message du Comte fut délivrer, je me mis à genoux, fis une dernière étreinte à mon défunt père et regardai tout autour de moi. Cendre, sang, membres coupés ainsi que des visages familiers composés le plateau qui s'offrait à moi.

Cette vision de désolation me fendit le cœur en deux, sans réfléchir je poussai un cri à m'en fendre la voix.

* * *

J'étais devenue un vrai vampire.

* * *

 ***Il s'agit d'une référence à celle que l'on surnommait, _La Comtesse Sanglante_ , de son vrai nom Elisabeth Bathory. La légende stipule qu'elle se baignait dans le sang de ses victimes pour conserver sa jeunesse, d'où son second surnom, _Comtesse Dracula._**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour et merci de lire ce chapitre 6, celui-ci est un chapitre de transition, ce qui fait de lui le plus court, néanmoins il met finalement en place un tournant de l'histoire.

De ce fait, j'espère sincèrement avoir des retours quelques qu'ils soient, mais aussi qu'après ce-dernier vous désiriez toujours de savoir la suite.

Bref je m'éparpille, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment!

* * *

-«Ainsi, j'ai donc tapé juste, vous êtes effectivement devenue un être vampirique. Je me dois d'avouer que tout cela me prend au dépourvu, je n'aurais pas imaginer l'espace d'un instant, que vous étiez déjà sous le joug d'un autre vampire de sang pur. Leur volonté est irrévocable, tout esclave vampirique, est asservi, et doit loyauté à son maître, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit fauché. Ainsi donc, dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous posséder et de surcroît, je me vois dans l'obligation de reconnaître que j'ai été berné. Il est cependant vrai, que je n'ai jamais excellé dans l'art de débusquer des confrères, ces derniers n'ayant aucun signes distinctifs par rapport aux humains. Contrairement aux légendes fondées autours de notre race, nous n'avons aucun problème avec l'ail, le sel, les crucifix, certains vont même jusqu'à pénétrer dans des Églises pour assister à la messe. La seule chose, qui nous atteint quelque peu, est le Soleil, celui-ci est plus virulent que pour les autres humains, ils nous dessèche et nous assoiffe, ainsi nous évitons de nous exposer.»

Pour la première fois, je la sentis réellement absorbée par mes paroles, c'était comme si son masque de froideur s'était quelque peu dissipé pour laisser place à de l'espoir. Étant devenue vampire depuis peu, c'était comme si je lui délivrais de précieuses informations, qu'on avait fait exprès d'omettre. Constatant cela, j'entrepris de poursuivre de plus belle mon discours, mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention d'Éléonore.

-«Comme à l'accoutumé, votre arrogance est votre premier composant, un jour je m'assurerai de vous faire ravaler vos paroles. Néanmoins, ce n'est pour le moment pas d'actualité, si je vous ai fait part de tout cela, c'est pour une raison spécifique, un marché pour être plus précise. Voyez-vous, je désire depuis bien des années, me venger de cet être abject, qui a indirectement décimé, ceux qui étaient autrefois des exorcistes, et ce sans qu'aujourd'hui encore personne, ne s'en soit aperçu. Pour cela, il a implanté des sentinelles se faisant passer pour les Du Roy depuis ce que je vous aie précédemment raconté. Autrement dit, tous les Du Roy supposés invités, ne sont qu'en faite des subalternes du Comte. Je réclame vengeance plus que quiconque, je suis prête à pactiser avec le Diable, lui-même, s'il le faut pour atteindre mon but, de ce fait, je vous demande humblement de m'aider à l'éliminer.»

-«L'intensité de votre regard est telle, qu'elle pourrait presque me faire frisonner, cependant comme vous vous doutez, mon aide n'est pas gratuite. Êtes vous prête à sacrifier une seconde fois votre liberté? Vous savez dès lors, que si vous quittez son joug, vous devez avoir conscience que jusqu'à la fin de votre existence vous serez sous le mien.»

-«Je n'en ai cure»

-«Votre logique me semble erronée, je ne parviens pas à vous comprendre, vous êtes prête à prendre le risque d'être à nouveau asservie par l'espèce que vous détestez le plus, et ce, dans le seul but de le tuer. Sachez dès lors, que vous soyez avec lui ou moi, est du pareil au même, étant donné que dans les deux cas, votre condition sera éternellement la même. Alors après avoir entendu cela, désirez-vous toujours de mon aide? »

-«Ne me faîte pas répéter. Vous comme moi, savons respectivement, qu'un esclave vampirique ne peut se retourner contre son maître. Je sais reconnaître, quand une bataille est perdue d'avance, et dans la présente situation, il paraît évident, que je ne pourrai triompher sans un vampire de votre acabit. Vincent Millénaire, sachez une chose, je ne flancherai pas dans ma détermination. A partir du moment, où je pourrai contempler tous ses cœurs crevés et tenir sa tête dans ma main, je vous paierai éternellement ma dette.»

-«Et bien Éléonore, il semblerait que nous ayons un accord, qui je l'avoue me déçoit autant qu'il m'excite. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre, Le Comte William Fernandez ne sera plus et vous serez mienne, cela est amplement suffisant pour que j'honore ma part du contrat.»

* * *

Un mois tout entier s'était écoulé depuis notre dernier échange, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis cette soirée, où elle m'eut témoignée de son allégeance future.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration, certes mon objectif allait être rempli, celle que je désirais, m'appartiendrait, mais c'était en quelque sorte, trop simple.

Elle allait simplement se laisser soumettre après mon jugement, de ce fait, sa nature farouche qui m'eut en quelque sorte séduit, s'évaporerait et ça, je ne pouvais le permettre.

J'étais comme piégé, ma propre fierté venait entraver mes objectifs. Il fallait que ce soit, moi, et moi seul, qui puisse la forcer à abdiquer, il fallait absolument qu'elle se débatte jusqu'à la fin puis qu'elle devienne docile à mon contact.

J'étais partagé, devais-je attendre qu'elle sombre dans le désespoir pour la posséder, mais dans ce cas, il serait alors fort probable, qu'elle me haïsse pour l'éternité, ce qui allait à l'encontre des mes plans initiaux.

Ou alors fallait-il que j'opte pour notre arrangement?

Les deux ne me convenaient pas totalement, ce fut finalement ce que je convenus de mon interrogation.

-Un problème, Comte Millénaire?

Je m'apprêtai à riposter de manière violente, quand tout à coup, une idée mêlant habillement idiotie et génie, me traversa l'esprit.

\- Edgar, rapporte moi, Aglaé ainsi que Théodore. J'ai à vous parler.

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui voler un frisson d'angoisse, étant nouvellement devenus mes esclaves vampiriques, la peur profonde que je leur eus infligé avant de les transformer restait viscéralement enfouie dans leur être.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais encore assis dans mon sofa, ayant des allures de trônes, et j'adaptai une position quelque peu nonchalante. Ce-dernier était en accord avec les couleurs sombres de la pièce, composée principalement de nuances de rouge, d'or et de noir. La lumière était tamisée ce qui rendait l'atmosphère quelque peu oppressante et incommodait plus encore mes nouveaux serviteurs. Ils revinrent finalement, tous tâchèrent de ne pas se montrer pétrifiés à mon contact, mais c'était chose perdue.

Dire que je ne m'amusai pas de leur effroi, ne serait que fabulation, je m'en délectai!

Entendre les pulsations, de leur unique cœur, allaient en crescendo, gonflait mon orgueil, cependant j'en venais presque à oublier la raison de leur convocation, je me tins alors droit et m'adressai de manière solennelle à Théodore, le plus jeune des trois, puis je réitérai la chose avec Edgar le plus sage et enfin avec Aglaé, la seule femme du trio, s'étant présenté à moi.

Pendant que je leur exposai la situation, tous trois se montrèrent extrêmement attentifs à mes dires, puis ce fut finalement Edgar qui se lança le premier dans une réponse.

En voyant l'élan de courage, de leur comparse, les deux autres finirent pas se détendre.

-Comte, comme vous avez dû vous même le constater, quelque soit, le chemin que vous emprunterez, vous obtiendrez Éléonore. Ainsi, je vous conseille donc de tenir vos engagements et puis préalablement que vous ne réalisiez son souhait, vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'elle devienne docile à votre contact, avant qu'elle n'y soit elle-même contrainte.

-Votre proposition est intéressante, il est vrai, que je n'ai pas considéré cet aspect, vu sous cet angle, toutes les conditions pour qu'elle soit mon épouse sont remplies. Cependant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler, je n'ai encore jamais eu affaire à un cas comme elle. Comment dire, je suis naturellement séduisant, de ce fait, je n'ai jamais été confronté réellement à un rejet et ce quelque soit le sexe, l'âge ou autres facteurs.

-Comte..

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Aglaé?

-Si vous me le permettez, je pourrai essayer de vous délivrer certaines de mes connaissances sur le sujet, comme ce qui pourrait être susceptible de lui plaire.

D'ordinaire, je me serais senti insulté qu'une servante de bas rang se permettent de m'instruire, néanmoins pour une raison assez trouble, je ne relevai pas et allai jusqu'à acquiescer.

* * *

Les pièces de l'échiquier se mettaient finalement en marche.


	7. Chapter 7

Ainsi comme tous les vendredis depuis notre pacte avec Aglaé, je me rendis en salle de repos, pour commencer ses dits «cours» en matière de séduction.

Cette dernière se situait dans la tour Est, elle était spacieuse et baignée dans les rayons apaisants du crépuscule.

Au niveau de la double porte en bois, se trouvait un drapé carmin où les armoiries de la maison étaient apposées.

Hormis cette touche verdoyante, la salle elle-même était pour le moins sobre.

Au fond à gauche de la pièce, il y avait une commode en bois d'olivier où trônait mon arme de prédilection, la rapière *****. Puis dans la direction opposée, une bibliothèque richement garnie ainsi qu'une table basse et deux fauteuils, composés de matériaux nobles.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumé maintenant, nous nous assîmes sur les deux fauteuils de la pièce, puis nous nous toisâmes mutuellement, à la seule différence où mon regard reflétait un savant mélange de mépris et d'orgueil, et qu'à contrario, le sien, ne laissait place qu'à une méfiance pour ne pas dire peur, difficilement dissimulée.

Naturellement, il allait de soi, qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qui avait l'ascendant entre nous et que le fait qu'elle puisse «m'enseigner» ne changeait en rien à son misérable statut d'esclave vampirique.

Après cette minute de silence, elle osa finalement entamer le dialogue.

-Comte, je crois que j'ai trouvé une méthode qui pourrait vous convenir, à vous, mais aussi à Dame Éléonore Du Roy. Je me suis principalement basée sur les informations dont je dispose sur vous et sur elle, dont vous m'avez fait part la fois précédente.

Ainsi, j'en ai alors convenu qu'il serait avisé que vous privilégiez dans un premier temps, cet aspect de votre personnalité. A savoir votre assurance mais dans un même temps que vous parveniez à étouffer quelque peu, votre orgueil.

-Aglaé, je ne suis pas venu là pour t'entendre déblatérer des idioties! Mon orgueil, comme tu le dis si bien, est ce qui constitue mon assurance, il est impossible de supprimer un seul de ces deux.

-Comte..

Le regard que je lui jetai, suffit à l'interrompre dans sa riposte.

Puis elle ne revint plus sur le sujet et nous entamâmes finalement notre séance.

* * *

Un automne s'écoula.

Il ne fallut évident pas longtemps pour que je sois «prêt».

La phase une de mon «plan» allait enfin se mettre en marche.

Sans plus attendre, je pris une plume et couchai sur papier quelques mots.

Très chère Éléonore

Avant toute chose, mes respects. J'espère que vous êtes bien aise.

Néanmoins, comme vous devez secrètement l'espérer, je vous communique cette lettre pour pouvoir prétendre m'entretenir avec vous.

Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps pour nous, d'échanger plus que de simples formalités et d'évoquer le sujet essentiel.

Pour cela, je vous convie à festoyer dans ma demeure, le plus rapidement possible, Lundi serait pour le mieux.

Je n'attends pas de réponse, uniquement votre présence.

PS: Comme vous en conviendrez, il serait fâcheux que cet écrit tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ainsi, je vous invite donc à le laisser se consumer dans votre cheminée.

Mes sincères salutations distinguées.

Vincent Millénaire.

Comme convenu, je n'eus aucun retour.

* * *

Le soir même, Théodore ainsi que Edgar me parèrent.

Dans un premier temps, ils m'ajustèrent une chemise en soie de couleur blanche, puis ils entreprirent d'ajouter, un gilet de même matière et colorie.

A cela, ils mirent une veste noire de brocart, parfaitement ajustée à la taille et qui s'étendait jusqu'aux genoux. Quant aux manches, elles étaient de couleur cramoisie et étaient ornées de galons.

Puis le tout, accompagné d'une culotte de couleur rouge ***** , et bien évidemment de chaussures noires à talons plats.

Ma tenue se valait être épurée et raffinée, ajoutée à cela mon charisme naturel, il était évident que ma «proie» succomberait.

* * *

Une fois paré, l'attente ne fut pas longue. Célestin me rapporta que mon invitée se situait au devant des portes de ma forteresse, j'envoyai alors Théodore et lui-même pour l'accueillir.

Comme une fois n'est pas coutume, je fus subjugué par sa beauté des plus attractives, elle était vêtue d'une robe bicolore, comportant un bleu roi sur la face avant du vêtement, où résidait d'ailleurs un corset finement travaillé. Puis sur les côtés ainsi que l'arrière de cette dernière, on pouvait apercevoir un brocart noir et blanc.

La robe était un alliage subtile de pudeur et de tentation.

De longues manches évasées avec un nœud papillon noir les surplombaient. Néanmoins le tissus couvrant le buste, était assez décolletée pour ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

Pour ne pas l'incommoder, j'entrepris de jouer la carte du gentilhomme et de ne pas la toiser du regard plus que nécessaire.

Ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie, nous passâmes à table.

* * *

Comme le veut la tradition, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, à une distance des plus respectables.

Puis sans qu'on n'eut à attendre, quatre de mes esclaves vampiriques, vinrent et apportèrent divers mets et vins prestigieux.

Aglaé nous demanda, si nous désirions un verre de sang, néanmoins je réfutai sa proposition, je ne désirai nullement abuser de sucrerie. Éléonore me regarda l'air dubitative, mais n'ajouta cependant rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Théodore, Célestin, Aglaé et Edgar, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'exécutèrent sur le champs.

Il resta uniquement l'écho de la double porte se refermant derrière eux.

Nous dégustâmes tous deux notre soupers, puis j'entrepris de briser ce silence.

-Le repas est-il à votre goût?

-Oui, il l'est.

-Comme à l'accoutumé, vous êtes glaciale. Ne pourriez-vous dont pas vous détendre ne serait-ce que ce soir?

-Je ne suis pas venue en ces lieux, pour vous faire la discussion et encore moins pour goûter de bons mets.

-Ne soyez dont pas si amère. Profitez plutôt cette soirée, rassurez -vous je tiendrai mes engagements, car comme vous en convenez sûrement, s'il en avait été autrement, il est évident que je n'aurai pas quémander votre présence, de plus -chose non-négligeable- je suis gentilhomme.

-Soit.

-Buvez donc, j'ai à ma disposition maintes et maintes coûteux breuvages en provenance du Nouveau Monde.

-Si vous insistez, je me verrai alors dans l'obligation d'accepter.

-Permettez-moi alors, d'insister.

Suite à cela, je tapai alors une fois dans mes mains, Edgar entra alors de nouveau et nous servit alors du vin.

Puis sans nous en rendre compte, un «jeu» ou une concurrence, se mit en place. Elle comme moi, commençâmes même à nous sentir quelque peu euphorique.

Ce fut alors dans cette même ambiance que le repas prit fin. Je l'invitai alors à me rejoindre dans mes appartements où nous aurions pu discuter.

* * *

-Installez-vous je vous prie, mettez-vous à l'aise.

-Je ne pensais pas que votre chambre serait ainsi, ajouta-t-elle avec détachement.

Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette affirmation.

-Elle ne semble pas être à votre image. Elle n'est pas austère, elle n'est pas extravagante et n'est pas en rien superficielle. En somme, elle est votre opposée. Beaucoup plus petite que je ne l'aurai soupçonné, accueillante et presque chaleureuse. Composée d'uniquement le stricte nécessaire, à savoir: Une commode, une armoire, un secrétaire et un lit. Le tout étant exposé aux rayons apaisants du crépuscule, créant ainsi un halo lumineux dans la chambre.

-Où voulez-vous en venir? Me feriez-vous des reproches sur ce qui je suis?

-Nullement.

-Alors que signifient vos mots?!

-Je pensais pourtant avoir été limpide, néanmoins il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne vous désavoue pas, j'improuve ***** le personnage que vous véhiculez auprès des foules. Il va de soi, qu'il n'est pas vous!

A quoi bon tenter de mystifier autrui? Que redoutez-vous tant?!

-Il suffit! Apprends où se situe ta place!

J'étais certes dans une optique de séduction, cependant, je refusai de laisser un simple esclave-vampirique me dicter de quelques façons ma conduite.

-«Vous voyez, là encore vous venez de le refaire. Sachez que je refuse de taire la vérité. J'en suis convaincue, ce n'est pas vous qui parlez mais celui que vous aimeriez me faire croire que vous êtes! Pourriez-vous laisser pour une fois votre orgueil de côté?! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi depuis tout ce temps, j'ai toujours été froide avec vous, et bien c'est pour cela. Pour être franche, je mentirai si je disais que vous ne m'attirez pas. Là-dessus, je le reconnais je ne suis pas différente des autres, cependant à l'inverse de ces-dernières, je vous veux _vous_ et non pas une image. Et aussi, une dernière chose, rassurez-vous, j'ai conscience de la séparation entre ma condition et de la votre.»

Personne n'avait jamais osé me parler ainsi, j'étais stupéfait.

Il me semblait que ce fut la première où je ne sus que répondre. Trop de sentiments contradictoires s'emparaient de moi, j'étais réellement désarçonné.

Nos places étaient comme échangées, elle paraissait avoir l'ascendant, son visage était fixe, sa posture était assurée, et elle avait l'air d'attendre un quelconque retour de ma part.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que devais-je répondre? Devais-je lui faire payer ses mots?

Puis sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent vers elle.

A chaque centimètre franchi, je pouvais sentir sa volonté flancher, cependant elle ne me céda pas un millimètre et resta fière et resplendissante.

Une fois face à face, j'interrompis mon flot de pensée et vins apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse que je ne me connaissais pas.

C'était la deuxième fois que nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, néanmoins, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer. C'était beaucoup plus doux, ce n'était pas prémédité, seulement spontané et étonnement sincère. Nous avions mis de côté la sensualité pour la chasteté.

Malgré le fait que le baiser fut bref, nous en étions tous deux convaincus, celui-ci avaient bien plus d'impact.

-Veuillez m'excuser Éléonore, il semblerait que vous m'en ayez fait perdre mes manières de gentilhomme mais aussi que-

Je fus interrompu dans mon récit par ses lèvres, puis elle se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comte, il est tard, je crains que je ne doive rejoindre notre manoir. Ce fut un réel plaisir, me dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

En ma qualité d'homme du Monde, je ne cherchai pas à la retenir plus longtemps et l'escortai jusqu'à une voiture.

C'est ainsi que prit fin cette soirée.

* * *

Cependant, je pris réellement conscience de celle-ci qu'après l'appel de Morphée. Dans mes draps satinés, je ressentis un trouble presque inqualifiable.

C'était comme si il y avait un manque, que je me devais de combler, puis en poussant ma réflexion plus loin encore et en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: Je me sentais seul.

Malgré moi, je remontai de ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui et finis par admettre, que pour la première fois en presque un millénaire, je comprenais la définition de ce mot.

Dès que j'ouvris les yeux sur ce monde, j'étais une calamité, un mal qu'il fallait éradiquer au plus vite.

Ma venue au monde était amplement suffisante pour que je sois damné pour l'éternité.

On disait de moi que j'étais un être vil, qu'il fallait me tuer au plus vite. Les cent premières années de mon existence furent ardues, à tel point que moi, créature de l'ombre -suppôt de Satan- n'avait qu'un vœu, voir la lumière du Soleil.

Toutes ces années à me terrer pour échapper aux Hommes, toutes ces années à être décrié auprès des miens pour mon imprudence, toutes ces années de souffrance où je ne ressentis pas une seule fois ce manque.

En fait, j'étais déboussolé tant cela relevait de l'incompréhensible.

Pourquoi maintenant et pas autrefois, que m'avait-elle fait?! Réalisait-elle seulement, l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi? Concrètement qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres?

Avec toutes ces questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit, il m'était impossible de songer à dormir.

Ainsi, je vins m'asseoir sur mon secrétaire, et empoignai ma plume:

Chère Éléonore

J'espère que vous êtes bien aise.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre discussion de tout-à-l'heure, qui est je dois l'admettre fort instructive et surtout empreinte de vérité.

Vous m'avez ouvert votre cœur, et j'aimerai ouvrir le mien, mais avant cela, je désirerai vous revoir au plus vite. Je souhaiterai en apprendre plus sur ce que vous êtes, car voyez-vous, vous n'avez de cesse de m'intriguer, j'irai même jusqu'à dire fasciner.

Comme de coutume, il est préférable de faire en sorte qu'après votre lecture tout ceci, ne soit plus que cendre.

Là encore, je n'attends pas de réponse mais uniquement votre présence.

Mes sincères salutations distinguées.

Vincent Millénaire

Une fois ceci fait, j'apposai mon sceau et appelai Théodore.

-Je souhaite que la reçoive au petit matin.

-Naturellement. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle revint toujours aussi bien apprêtée.

Puis le surlendemain, nous reproduisîmes ce même schéma, pour finalement nous voir de manière quotidienne.

Au bout d'une semaine, je mis fin à mes lettres car je savais qu'elle serait là le soir suivant.

Nos entrevues étaient certes courtes mais intenses, finalement je m'ouvrais peu à peu à elle, de temps à autres nous nous laissions aller à la passion.

Il était cependant évident, que tout ceci devait rester entre nous. Cependant, chaque soir elle retournait chez elle, et chaque soir, je ressentais un vide.

Je m'efforçai de l'occulter de mon esprit, seulement, tout me la rappeler. Que ce soit par le biais de mes domestiques, s'interrogeant sur ma bonne humeur ou encore, quand je recevais des lettres provenant de Nobles, visant à marier au plus vite leur fille. Mais aussi, ce qui me hantait, était le fait que mes draps semblaient imprégner de son odeur.

* * *

Les mois défilèrent, nous rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus de la date fatidique. Le jour où je devrai tenir mon engagement et mettre fin au jour de William Fernandez.

Non pas que l'idée me débectait ***** , bien au contraire, mais plutôt que les rumeurs le concernant étaient légions. A tel point, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné rencontrer quelqu'un de son acabit.

Son apparence était un mystère pour beaucoup d'entre nous, néanmoins, son nom s'était comme écrit à l'encre rouge dans le grand livre qu'était l'Histoire des Vampires.

A ma connaissance, il était le plus vieux de notre espèce, foulant encore cette terre. D'aucun le considérait même comme étant le tout premier.

Quelle pouvait donc être sa puissance, il était évident que sa seule force physique n'était pas suffisante pour avoir vécut tant d'années, son intelligence devait redoutable.

Après tout, il avait réussi à piéger Éléonore, et éliminer les Exorcistes, sa plus grande menace.

A ne pas en douter, ceci était un coup de maître.

Pourtant, je refusai de m'avouer vaincu, l'échec n'était pas une option, seule la victoire devait être acceptée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce long chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. L'histoire se dirige vers sa fin, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier ou peut-être l'avant dernier, si je fais un épilogue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis ça me ferait très plaisir.

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avec un petit lexique et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

 ** _La rapière_** : Il s'agit d'une épée longue et fine, à la la lame flexible et à la la garde élaborée. C'est une lame s'estoc apparue au XVI, sa particularité et qu'elle est fait de fines entailles car son tranchant se trouve à la pointe à l'inverse d'autres épées.

 _ **Bas de couleur**_ : Porter une culotte de couleur était un signe de richesse, cela indiquait donc un certain rang social.

 ** _Improuver_** ** _:_** Blâmer, ou désapprouver.

 _ **Débecter**_ **:** Dégoûter, répugner.


End file.
